1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission type display apparatus including an organic light-emitting device. This light-emitting device typically includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. The emission layer emits light when excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, the excitons being generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are bonded in the organic emission layer.
Because a self-emission type organic light-emitting display apparatus does not need a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage. It may also be formed to be lightweight and thin, and has thus attracted attention as a potential next-generation display apparatus due to these desirable characteristics, as well as others such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, quick response speeds, and the like. However, organic light-emitting devices are also currently vulnerable to deterioration due to external moisture, oxygen, and/or the like. Accordingly, organic light-emitting devices are typically sealed to protect the organic light-emitting device from contaminants such as external moisture, oxygen, and/or the like.
Recently, to make the organic light-emitting display apparatus thin and/or flexible, a thin film encapsulation (TFE) layer which includes an organic layer and an inorganic layer has been used as a means for sealing the organic light-emitting device.